


Holding fast to dreams

by Lillias



Series: My Weird Obsession With One-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Short One Shot, This is a rewrite of my old fanfic, Tom was a sad boi, but then Harry came along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillias/pseuds/Lillias
Summary: There was once a time where Tom believed that there was no such thing as hope or the so called happiness and miracles that came alongside it.But then Harry came along and proved him wrong...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: My Weird Obsession With One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Holding fast to dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised and rewritten version of my old oneshot "Hope" which is no longer available to be read, some of you may be familiar with it, others may not be.  
> Whilst the final product may not be the best thing, I feel that the length and quality is much better than the previous version, but I'll leave that up to you.  
> Enjoy, and please leave a comment- they fuel me to write more~ _(:з」∠)_

Hope was not something Tom had considered himself well acquainted with.

In fact he would go as far to say that he did not think such a non-materialistic thing like hope existed.   
After all, if seeing was believing, then Tom did not have to put any trust or belief in hope, seeing as he had never been shown or given anything that would incur hope to manifest within him.

People said for hope to occur, one would need to give and recieve love, kindness and truth in some quantity or way. But the thing is, no one had ever done that for him, which was why thise imbeciles at the orphanage got such... 'rough' treatment from him.

Everyone says that in order to recieve you should give, but that was all so hypocritical; ending with them going against their own words and doing the exact opposite.

And so Tom managed to live for 11 years of his life without hope, for what could hope do against reality- reality being materialistic and thus more powerful than something as fickle as hope.

The day Tom had discovered his magical roots was the day he decided he would become as strong and inevitable as reality- someone that would not be extinguished in a moment of defeat or weakness and therefore forgotten or replaced, for he would live on eternally engraved within the mind of the Earth's populus.

However that all changed when he met Harry, who was full of suprises- an enigma of sorts when they first met in the Hogwarts Express.

Sweet Harry who was practically the living embodiment of such fickle things like hope, kindness, love and trust- yet was not as weak or flimsy, for these qualities fueled him to push onwards and bend reality and fate to make his own happy ending.

Sweet Harry who had somehow knew when his birthday was and even gifted him his first birthday present- Slytherins Locket, which later turned out to be a family heirloom from his mother, and if that wasn't a confirmation of the miracle that Harry was, then Tom didn't know what would be.

Harry was also very selfless and kind towards Tom, which may sound childish, but to Tom this was one one Harry's most powerful qualities.

It was due to this selfless personality of Harry's that enabled Tom to claim him for himself when they were old enough, and freshly graduated from Hogwarts, all to ensure Tom that Harry would not leave him ever- that Harry intended on staying with Tom for however long this life and the next would allow them.

And that even then, even when the Gods' would try to rip them apart, that they would be together- they were destined for an eternity with one another, or else what was the point in living without your other half?

It was through Harry's mere existance that Tom was given the reassurance and hope of never having to be hurt and alone again.

And it turned out to be true too.  
Harry always at his side, full of warmth and love that had not once wavered or disappeared from Tom.

Even when Harry was unconsious there was still comfort provided to him; Harry dreaming away in lands far from Tom, yet he was still somehow close enough that he could almost clasp at the hope and dreams he knew filled his lover's head and join in on them.

Harry Potter was many things: hope, an enigma, a miracle, but most importantly he was _Tom's_.

And so Tom finally began to drift off with these warm, fuzzy thoughts clouding his head, a silent lullaby of hope for the future, and Harry spooned within his grasp- a permanent radiator of warmth that could only be leeched away by him.


End file.
